


The two wolves and a mutant

by Gaywerewolf (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gaywerewolf





	The two wolves and a mutant

Bucky and Steve got dressed into the bare minimum of clothing for them, which was a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Logan had that smile on his face he gets when he sees his lycanthrope husbands. He hands them both a hot steamy black coffee. The lycanthropes drink their coffee and kiss Logan goodbye before going for a jog around the Canada forests.

The pair come back an hour later blood all over their fur. Logan runs up to them and strokes Steve's mussel and Bucky approches in human form and starts to talk to logan about what happened. Steve then turned human again and then started speaking to bucky in latin." Fusce mellis quoque et omnium pore sanguinis habes. " replys Bucky

Steve looks at himself and then passes out. Logan picks him and carries him to the bed which the three husbands share. Bucky started to heal steve as much as he could without going into a coma.

Logan comes back into the room with the large first aid box and the handheld blow torch to burn out the wolfsbane or silver which may be in any of the wounds on the 100 year old American.


End file.
